Fire and Ice
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Mana has a bey battle with a strong opponent, but he has the opposing element to ice? How is this battle going to turn out? Can she overcome the weakness ice has to fire? Read and find out! (Both are OCs)


**Fire and Ice **

The rain poured as Mana sat on the Bey Park bench. Others weren't around to battle, and she liked the peace and quiet. Peace and quiet wasn't found much is this city, and she had started to hate it. Then again, she preferred here than Russia. Rain drops hit the face bolt of Ice Fox as she felt the connection between them intertwine within her mind. Lavender eyes closed as Mana saw Fox appearing before her.

_What's on your mind, kit? _

"Nothing," she replied out loud since nobody was in the park. "I'm bored, Fox. Even I know that these bladers are chimps compared to me. They give me no drive to be here."

_Well, you'll have to look closer to find an opponent. _

"Yeah, yeah," she spat while the link unraveled.

"- there a problem?"

Mana's eyes snapped open as she heard the person talking to her. The girl hadn't realized somebody was in the park. Great, they probably thought she was some psychopath that had escaped from the asylum that was in the neighboring town. Her eyes adjusted to the dark light of the rainy day before she noticed a boy walking through the park with an umbrella over his head. Lavender stared into blue before Mana looked away. Why was blue such a common color for eyes?

"Are you going to answer?"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" she snapped.

"Probably not," he said, laughing. "You're stuck in the rain without an umbrella. What kind of person would I be if I left you sitting here?"

"A smart one," she snarled. "I don't need your help."

The boy continued to smile before he placed the umbrella over the both of them. Mana growled as if she was trying to scare him away. It wasn't working. She let him do whatever he wished as she crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't understand his reason for helping her. He didn't even _know _her; it was a big thing with the girl. How do you up and trust a complete stranger? Her eyes soon roamed over him to get a better look at the idiot. His bushy, light brown hair tossed in the wind. His red jumper was wet from the rain as were his black jeans and white sneakers.

Eh, he was kind of cute. A chuckle was heard within her mind as she heard Fox laughing at her. The girl bit her lip as she mumbled a 'Shut up, Fox. It's not funny'. The boy raised an eyebrow as he heard her talking to herself. Though, he didn't think she had a crazy mind. After the rain started to let up, he folded his umbrella before holding out a hand to her.

"I'm Max, by the way. Do you happen to be a blader?"

"Who's asking?" she said.

"I am. You were sitting in a bey park, and bladers usually wander this park. I blade as well."

"Fascinating," she said.

"Don't I get the honor of having your name?"

Mana grinned as she bit her thumb; she had been itching for a battle since the rain started. Possibly, quite possibly, this kid was powerful enough to give her an awesome battle. She smirked as she shook his outstretched hand.

"If you beat me in a bey battle, I'll give you my name," she purred.

"Alright!" he shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "A bey battle just what the doctor ordered for a wet blanket such as yourself."

"I _am _not a wet blanket!"

_Keep telling yourself that, Valkov._

**Shut up, Fox!**

**/**

The two battlers soon found themselves staring at each other from the opposite sides of a standard bey dish within the park. Max connected a silver, orange, red and yellow bey to his launcher. He grinned at her before starting the countdown to the beginning of the match, "3."

Mana connected her launcher together before clicking Ice Fox into place. "2," she shot at him.

"1," he said.

"Let it rip!" both yelled as they released their beys into the dish.

The two beys smashed into each other in the very center of the dish. They grinded into each other as sparks flew through the air. Either one was trying to gain the upper hand. Mana's black and royal purple bey slipped back as Max's bey managed to gain a short upper hand. Mana smirked.

"I'm impressed. You didn't get an immediate stadium out from Fox," she complimented him. "Though, it'll get harder from here on out."

"I agree," Max said. "Flame Swordsman, Flame Sword Slash!"

The bey lit itself in a blaze as the swordsman appeared with his sword surrounded with the same blaze. Mana's smirk grew as she realized this battle had just gotten interesting. The swordsman struck Ice Fox with its sword as the bey bashed into the other one. Max gasp as he saw ice swirling it's a way around Flame Swordsman's sword efficiently froze over from the ice. Blue eyes lit in excitement as a black furred fox with purple eyes appeared gripping the sword with its maw. Those eyes glowed in an ice blue color.

"Fox, Snowstorm!"

A frigid wind appeared as snow and ice blanketed the dish and surrounding area. The drizzle even frozen as hail fell from the sky. Flame Swordsman froze as he was covered in a block of ice. A fang peeked over Mana's bottom lip as she grinned.

"I wouldn't be celebrating yet!"

The ice had started to melt around Flames Swordsman as the bey covered itself in flames. Mana hissed as she realized that her ice would do absolutely no good with a fire element bey. However, she wasn't giving up - not yet.

"Keep it up, Fox!"

The snow and ice still swirled around the two beys, but as Fox was freezing the fire element bey, it was melting the ice forming a puddle of water beneath them. Mana bit her lip as Max grinned from the exciting challenge. He never faced an ice element bey that withstood his fire attacks.

"This is fun, isn't it?"

The girl couldn't help a smile forming on her face. "Yeah. It is fun."

"So, you're not a total wet blanket," he said, grinning at her. "I'm glad!"

"You'll regret calling me that," she said. "Fox!"

The bey moved away from Flame Swordsman before flying out of the dish. Max looked confused until he started to watch it wobble back and forth in the air. Ice blue energy waves sprouted from the bey. He realized something vaguely important.

"Swordsman, attack now!"

The fire inspired bey flew out of the dish toward Ice Fox. Ice began swirling around the performance tip of the black bey before it plummeted to the ground.

"Ice meteor!"

Ice Fox hit Flames Swordsman on the way done taking the bey with it. A flashing picture showed a black fox tackling the Swordsman with ice covering its body. Both beys hit the dish with amazing speed and accuracy. A snow and ice dust cloud kicked up as the waited on baited breath about the outcome of their beys.

"He's still spinning," gasped Mana.

"Woo! That was an awesome attack!" Max said swiping his thumb underneath his nose. "If it wasn't for the fact that I hit Fox with Fire Spiral - Swordsman probably would have been embedded into the dish."

Ice, snow and water had littered the dish which made the beys move with difficulty. Flame Swordsman took special care to dodge the puddles of water in the center of the dish. Both bladers huffed as their energy was pretty much spent from the battle. The beys clashed together in an attempt to out power the other. It looked like a fox trying to cunningly take down a swordsman. The rain had stopped; however, neither blader noticed as a crowd started forming around the dish as they watched them battle. Hey, Mana's clothes were dry from the fire elemental bey, so she couldn't complain.

"Let's say we end this," Mana suggested. "We're forming quite a crowd."

"The more the merrier, I always say," laughed Max. "But, I agree. I'm well spent from this battle."

"Agreed," the fox user said. "Special move, Dance of the Ice Fairy!"

"Special move, Flame Burst!"

Wings slid from beneath Ice Fox's attack ring as fairy wings appeared on Fox. The red armored swordsman appeared as he flared with heat. Ice formed on the tips of the wings as Fox flew around the swordsman. Flame Swordsman released a fire wave as frost and ice circled around him freezing the bey. A white light appeared as the two elements battled each other. Clanking was heard as the light dissipated.

Mana blinked as she saw Ice Fox by her feet. She looked across the dish as Max picked his bey off the stadium by his feet. They had tied. She picked up Ice Fox as the bey glowed with an icy blue color. She closed her eyes as a soft smile appeared on her face.

"We tied. I suppose I don't get your name then?"

"It's Mana," she answered his earlier question. "Mana Valkov. You're a powerful blader, Max. I appreciate the bey battle. Thanks."

Max grinned as he got her name - well until her last name sank in anyway. He ran after her trying to catch up to her speed walking.

"Wait! Did you say your last name was _Valkov_?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Four pages and nearly 1600 words for this one-shot bey battle. I wanted to practice writing bey battle scenes, and Siderisn had allowed me to borrow Max for the practice writing. I love how it came out. Not to mention, Mana has a powerful opponent to battle the next time she meets him. So, as an ending, Max belongs to Siderisn while Mana belongs to me.

Show, how did I do with the battle? Was it worth it? Did it seem like an intense battle? What can I improve on? I'm always looking for critiques. Hope to see you review!


End file.
